


A crazy job

by Servena



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Primeval
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes, Raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Connor have an encounter with a raptor called Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crazy job

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the new Jurassic Park movie, I felt inspired...I watched Primeval ages ago though, so the details might be a little off.

„It’s not a raptor“, Cutter said.

The rest of the team was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen where an animated string of DNA slowly circled around itself next to a blurred image of a large reptile.

“What do you mean, we saw the CCTV footage. Of course it’s a raptor”, Abby said.

„Also, remember the time when a pack of raptors chased us through a shopping mall and tried to eat us? Because I remember that”, Connor cut in. “They looked like _that_.“ He pointed at the screen.

 “Yes, it _looks_ like a raptor. But the traces of genetic material we could find show that a part of the DNA string matches other animals, mostly frogs.”

 “Our raptor is part frog?” Connor frowned. “How could a raptor and a frog even – “

“No, this can’t happen naturally. Someone must have sliced different DNA parts together.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. “What, you mean someone genetically engineered this?” She waved her hand at the screen.

“Looks like it.”

“Sounds like a great idea”, Connor said dryly.

 

“I can’t get a clear shot like this”, Abby swore and adjusted the gun on her shoulder.

“Well, you better hurry, that raptor isn’t gonna stand there forever.”

“I know! Why don’t you just - what the hell is he doing?”

“Trying to get himself killed?”, Connor suggested as they both hurriedly abandoned their cover.

A man had walked out onto the parking lot, seemingly without a care in the world, right into the direction of the dinosaur. The raptor’s yellow eyes had been fixed on the easy prey before him, but now it turned its head towards them and snarled. The roar echoed from the buildings around them.

“Where they always this big?”, Connor asked as he fumbled the gun from his belt.

“I think so”, Amy replied through gritted teeth, stopping midrun to kneel down and aim.

“No, don’t shoot!”, the man called out and waved his hands. “I’ve got the situation under control.”

“What?!”

“Blue! Pay attention!”

And to their utter shock, the raptor immediately shifted his attention to him and stopped snarling. The man held his hands up, palm towards the animal. “Stand down. Stand down”, he repeated firmly.

The raptor took some hesitant steps back. Abby’s chin almost hit the floor.

The man stepped toward them and extended his hand, all while not leaving the raptor out of his sight. “I’m Owen Grady.”

“Abby”, she said as soon as she found her voice again and shook his hand. “This is Connor.”

“Hello”, Connor said weakly, still eyeing the dinosaur. “Soo…this is your raptor?”

“Yes.”

Abby took a deep breath. “Okay, Owen Grady -  we need to talk.”

 

After they had secured the dinosaur in one of the ARCs vehicle with Owen’s help and without using a single drop of tranquilizer (Abby couldn’t wait to see Cutter’s face), all three of them sat in the front on their way to the part of the industrial park where the anomaly was located. Thank god it was Sunday, Abby thought not for the first time this day.

“So in this parallel world, someone decided to build a theme park – with dinosaurs”, she said, trying to sum up their previous conversation.

 The man called Owen Grady nodded. “Yeah.”

“And they decided to clone raptors.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re training them.”

“Sort of.”

“And someone thought all of this sounded like a great idea.”

“Some people, yeah.”

“And I thought our job was crazy”, Connor mumbled.


End file.
